


Une bougie dans la nuit

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) ElsaxEthel. Une nuit de canicule, une bougie allumée, et un corps nu sous un drap blanc ; la rencontre de deux amies de toujours.





	Une bougie dans la nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est ma première fois sur ce pairing, mais il me plaît beaucoup alors je me suis fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture et à vite ! :)

C’était l’été, en cette nuit qui séparait le mois de Juillet de celui d’Août, la plus chaude vraisemblablement, la plus insupportable. Les températures, en journée, semblaient atteindre des sommets, mais, malgré la disparition du Soleil, la Lune n’apportait guère plus de réconfort, à peine une petite brise légère pour rendre l’air moins suffoquant, moins poussiéreux dans la gorge. Il n’en était rien et les heures s’enchaînaient, toutes semblables, toutes plus cruelles. Elles poussaient l’esprit le plus raisonné au bord de la folie et attendaient de le voir s’y précipiter de lui-même, un sourire avide sur sa face tordue par la turpitude. Malgré tout, Elsa survivait. Elle avait survécu à bien pire, non ? Quand on s’était fait arracher les jambes à la tronçonneuse, ça n’était certainement pas une canicule qui allait nous terrasser. Cependant, la chaleur étant devenue intolérable sous sa tente, elle avait demandé à Ethel si elle pouvait passer la nuit dans sa caravane, où, au moins, le feu de l’air ne stagnait pas en permanence, accroché comme une araignée à sa toile. Elle lui avait concocté un petit coin douillet avec des draps frais, près de la fenêtre entrouverte pour qu’elle puisse avoir un peu de lumière, la Lune étant pleine ce soir-là, et un peu de souffle sur son visage trempé de sueur. 

Le cirque était plongé dans une torpeur moite et engourdie, chacun s’efforçant de se trouver un repli d’ombre pour respirer un peu. C’était peine perdue, bien sûr, les rayons étaient tout aussi brûlants quand ils évitaient la peau que quand ils s’échouaient dessus pour la cramer dans la seconde. De ce fait, Ethel avait décidé de passer voir ses amis, ses enfants en quelque sorte qu’elle partageait avec Elsa, pour s’assurer que tout allait bien et qu’ils surmontaient cette canicule sans précédent. Elle avait distribué des bouteilles d’eau par dizaines et avait insisté auprès de Pepper pour que cette dernière abandonne la grosse couette qu’elle ne voulait pas quitter ; à force d’argument, elle avait cédé et opté pour un drap, bien plus léger et adéquat pour cette nuit qui s’annonçait longue et chaude, presque autant que la journée. Exténuée, elle retourna à sa caravane, pressée de retrouver son lit et ainsi essayer de s’assoupir quelques heures, même si elle savait dors et déjà que ce semblant de sommeil ne la reposerait pas le moins du monde. Elle pourrait toujours profiter de ces quelques heures passées avec Elsa. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente accueillant sa meilleure amie pour la première fois à la maison ; aussi, elle sautilla jusqu’à sa petite maison. 

Néanmoins, elle fut surprise, et peut-être un peu déçue, de découvrir l’habitacle plongé dans un calme plat et le noir presque total. Seule la bougie qu’elle lui avait allumée avant de partir fondait lentement au-dessus de sa tête, sur la petite table de chevet, distillant un parfum de cire dans l’air. Elle qui avait rêvé de discuter avec sa meilleure amie jusqu’à l’aube, ressassant des souvenirs qu’elles raviveraient de leur voix et de leurs mots, c’était raté. Précautionneusement, elle fit quelques pas et ouvrit le frigo, à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter avant de se mettre au lit - et aussi pour profiter du souffle froid qui envahit son visage et la fit soupirer d’aise. Ne trouvant rien, et n’ayant pas faim de toute manière, elle se contenta d’avaler une gorgée d’eau glacée et de refermer le réfrigérateur, faisant s’évanouir la maigre lueur bleuté qui en émanait. Lorsqu’elle se redressa, elle ne put retenir un sourire de s’épanouir sur ses lèvres lorsque le corps d’Elsa remua, signe qu’elle se réveillait doucement. Un détail la frappa, qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué jusqu’à présent, et qui, pourtant, était flagrant ; sous les draps, Elsa ne portait rien. Du moins, c’était ce que ses épaules dénudées laissaient envisager. Ethel détourna les yeux et fit mine de n’avoir rien remarqué.

-Je t’ai réveillée ? demanda-t-elle, alors que la bougie avait fondu à moitié.

-Non, c’est la chaleur. Heureusement, c’est bien plus supportable ici. Merci encore, Ethel, murmura-t-elle de son accent haché que sa meilleure amie chérissait par-dessus tout.

-C’est normal, je n’allais tout de même pas te laisser cuire toute seule dans ta tente, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, cependant son rire sonna faux et elle abandonna l’idée.

Elsa étira ses longs bras au-dessus de sa tête, laissant le drap retomber plus bas sur sa poitrine, dont l’arrondi se dessinait dans le halo orangé de la chandelle. Malgré elle, les yeux d’Ethel s’y attardèrent quelques secondes, juste le temps de graver cette image dans sa mémoire, avant de s’en détourner. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la beauté d’Elsa, Ethel en était bien consciente et s’en était accommodée toutes ces années, mais, cette nuit, elle semblait prendre beaucoup plus de place, tant et si bien qu’il était difficile de l’ignorer, comme elle le faisait d’ordinaire. 

-On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, rit Elsa en tendant la main vers sa meilleure amie pour l’inviter à s’approcher. Viens près de moi, ne reste pas planter là, tu vas finir par t’enraciner. 

Avant même qu’elle ne le réalise, Ethel avait attrapé les doigts d’Elsa et s’asseyait près de sa hanche, pénétrant dans le cercle de lumière que formait la flamme épaisse de la bougie. L’allemande porta sa paume tiède à sa joue, qu’elle caressa doucement, et une flopée de papillons vint chatouiller les parois de l’estomac d’Ethel, tandis que son cœur s’accélérait dangereusement dans sa poitrine, comme s’il voulait en sortir pour se réfugier contre celui de sa meilleure amie. S’appuyant sur son coude, cette dernière se redressa et avança son visage vers celui d’Ethel, ignorant superbement le drap qui se replia sur sa taille, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine nue dans l’ombre que faisait son corps, la dissimulant de la maigre lueur rousse, et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Cela dura moins d’une minute, mais ce fut la minute la plus intense et la plus merveilleuse de toutes celles qu’elles avaient connues jusqu’à présent. Elles se sourirent et, sans un mot, se couchèrent l’une à côté de l’autre, enveloppée de la moiteur de la nuit et d’un goût d’éternité qui continuait de flotter sur leurs lèvres.


End file.
